1. Field of the Invention
A device utilized in a wireless communication and method thereof is provided and more particularly, related to a relay of a wireless communication system for handling data forwarding and related method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system, initiated by the third generation partnership project (3GPP), is now being regarded as a new radio interface and radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes a plurality of evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) for communicating with a plurality of user equipments (UEs) and communicates with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), serving gateway, etc for NAS (Non Access Stratum) control.
A long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system, considering relaying for cost-effective throughput enhancement and coverage extension. For example, a relay can be deployed at the cell edge where the eNB is unable to provide required radio quality/throughput for the UEs or at certain location where radio signals of the eNB cannot cover.
To achieve the abovementioned goals, how to structure a relay and how a relay communicates with the eNB and the UEs are topics for discussion.